yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love
Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love (宇宙戦艦ヤマト2202 愛の戦士たち, Uchū Senkan Yamato 2202: Ai no Senshi-tachi), also known as Star Blazers 2202, is a current episodic anime series, and the direct sequel to the Space Battleship Yamato 2199 series and the feature film Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark. The first two episodes were released theatrically on February 25, 2017"Space Battleship Yamato 2202 7-Part Theatrical Anime Project Premieres on February 25," Anime News Network, September 9, 2016"First 12-Minute of Space Battleship Yamato 2202" 1st Chapter Now Streamed," Anime News Network, February 20, 2017 Plot :For more details, see [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes|''List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes'']] and individual episode summaries In the year 2202, Earth is a living blue planet and humanity continues to rebuild, thanks to the crew of the space battleship Yamato and the gift of the Cosmo Reverse System made by Queen Starsha Iscandar. A promise of peace was made to Queen Starsha for that gift, but the Earth Federation has pursued militarization and the construction of more advanced and powerful battleship, Andromeda. The crew of Yamato have maintained the bonds of camaraderie, friendship, and love that were built during their long voyage to Iscandar, despite everything that has happened since. Outside the Milky Way Galaxy, the Gatlantis Empire poses a new threat, one that is growing ever stronger and is advancing toward the solar system. Earth Federation at United Nation Government and the Great Garmillas Empire form a joint task force to fight back the Gatlantean invasion, but they succeed only by paying a very high price. On the planet Telezart, a being known as Teresa sends out a psychic energy wave, promising an immense new power and urging the one-time crew members of Yamato to prepare for a new journey[http://yamato2202.net/story/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website story overview][http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website character page][http://www.anime-now.com/entry/2017/03/04/000040 Richard Eisenbeis, "We Saw the First Yamato 2202 Film," Animenow! March 4, 2017] (Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love episode 1, "Yamato 2202 From Yamato with Love" promotional video). In addition to many returning characters from Space Battleship Yamato 2199, United Nations Cosmo Marine sergeant Hajime Saito and Gatlantis prime minister Shifual Sabera, who were first introduced in Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, will have roles in the series. Alien characters debuting in Yamato 2202 include Teresa, Gatlantean emperor Zwordar, Garmillan ambassador to Earth Klaus Kiiman and military attaché Loren Burrel, and at least two other Garmillans working alongside the leadership of the United Nations Cosmo ForceibidFirst teaser trailerSecond teaser trailer (Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love episode 1). Behind the Scenes *''Space Battleship Yamato 2202'' is following a similar release pattern as its predecessor series, Yamato 2199, with blocks of the series being shown first in theatrical runs before being released on streaming video services, Blu-ray and DVD, and television broadcasts.ibid *Initial development of the series began in the summer of 2015."New Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Season in Development," Anime News Network, August 12, 2015 The official website went live on March 31, 2016, and an official announcement of the series was made earlier in the week in Yamato Kōkai Nikki: Yamato Crew Premium Fun Club Magazine."Space Battleship Yamato 2202 Anime Series Confirmed," Anime News Network, March 31, 2016 * The subtitle "Warriors of Love" was also the subtitle of the 1978 film Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato, the first sequel to the [[Space_Battleship_Yamato#Space_Battleship_Yamato|original Space Battleship Yamato series]]. *Executive producer Shoji Nishizaki is a son of the late Yoshinobu Nishizaki, who was co-creator and lead producer throughout the original Space Battleship Yamato series.ibid *Series director Nobuyoshi Habara directed two episodes of Space Battleship 2199, "Clockwork Prisoner" and "They're Coming!" Primary Cast :For more details on characters, see List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Characters. See ''Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episode pages for specific cast information.'' (Alphabetized by family name)[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=18939 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2202] *Kenji Akabane as Yasuo Nanbu *Shigeru Chiba as Sakezo Sado *Yuuki Chiba as Kenjiro Ota *Tessho Genda as Kotetsu Serizawa *Aya Hisakawa as Kaoru Niimi *Yuko Kaida as Shifual Sabera *Hiroshi Kamiya as Klaus Kiiman *Sayaka Kanda as Teresa *Masato Kokubun as Yoshikazu Aihara *Houko Kuwashima as Yuki Mori *Mugihito as Hikozaemon Tokugawa *Eriko Nakamura as Mikage Kiryu *Houchu Ohtsuka as Shiro Sanada *Daisuke Ono as Susumu Kodai *Takayuki Sugo as Juzo Okita *Kenichi Suzumura as Daisuke Shima *Rie Tanaka as Akira Yamamoto *Masaki Terasoma as Loren Burrel *Hideaki Tezuka as Zwordar *Kenjiro Tsuda as Isami Enomoto References Gallery Image:Yamato 2202 title banner and main credits.png|Title banner and main credits, released March 29, 2016. Image:Yamato 2202 poster Mori Kodai.png|Poster featuring Yuki Mori and Susumu Kodai Image:Space Battleship Yamato 2202 Part-2 Poster.png|Artwork for poster advertising volume 2 (episodes 3 through 6) Image:Yamato 2202 First Teaser Trailer Image:Yamato 2202 Second Teaser Trailer Image:Yamato 2202 Third Teaser Trailer Image:Yamato 2202 Fourth Teaser Trailer Image:Yamato 2202 Full Trailer 1 Image:Yamato 2202 From Yamato with Love|Promotional video featuring ending song "From Yamato with Love" Image:Yamato 2202 Volume 2 Trailer Image:Trailer for Space Battleship Yamato 2202 Chapter 2 - Departure